objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HawkodileFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the File:E4981660-BFBD-445F-A444-564658ADA850.jpeg pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 13:39, January 27, 2018 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! Mkayyyyy! -Hawkodile brrrrrr i know youre alex lol (Talk) 05:15, January 30, 2018 (UTC) No.....why? HawkodileFan (talk) 13:52, January 30, 2018 (UTC) even if you're trying to deny it we know the truth (Talk) 14:02, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, its pretty obvious, given how u reacted to The Lurantis' comment on Yokai's blog. --Get quickscoped (talk) 14:06, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Hm......maybe you’re right, maybe you’re wrong. Let’s just wait and see..... Which blog are you talkinga bout? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 19:17, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Alex? Are you alex? Some peeps say that you are alex! Please answer quick so we can have a little chat! Piney The cool Guy 12:46, February 2, 2018 (UTC) I don’t know why ppl say that. It’s just like a game of Stratigo! You can be on sides! No! HawkodileFan (talk) 18:38, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Hawkodile I'mma gonna see if you're Alex... http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Welp MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 19:17, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Okay. Fine, you got it out of me! I AM! But this time I can take jokes better. That’s an improvement. HawkodileFan (talk) 19:58, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Why aren't you on the AlexAnimations account?--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 20:04, February 3, 2018 (UTC) It was a dusguise....until,you got it out. Nice work, I guess. HawkodileFan (talk) 20:16, February 3, 2018 (UTC) You must be gullible to be fooled by that blog OMFG. Change ur PFPDomiwiki (talk) 20:31, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Questions and stuff. I dont want to be rude but I want to ask some questions. Infinity confirmed you are Alex. 1. How are you doing? 2. So if this AlexAnimations account was a "disguise",was this whole depression thing true? 3. Why did you create a new account? But seriously,dont scare us like that,we thought something bad might have happened. Try not to leave suddenly like that and even if you do tell us you are. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 08:48, February 9, 2018 (UTC) 1. Good 2.Yes, but I’m taking therapy 3.If I kept my old account, people would bully me all the time and say that I treat people horribly and stuff. 4. Okay. Also I can take jokes better. HawkodileFan (talk) 13:38, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Good to know you are better,I have deleted that old blog as well. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 14:29, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Okay. I like a good survey/trivia at 3:00 PM. Thx! HawkodileFan (talk) 01:05, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Hold up one notch! Did you seriously ask AlexAnimator if he let you continue GUACAMOLE? (talk| |blog) 19:54, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Dude! I AM Alex!HawkodileFan (talk) : What happened to your old account? (talk| |blog) 20:01, March 3, 2018 (UTC) I abandoned it! In fact, no one CARES about it anymore! Change Just change your pfp, I beg you. ---To be honest, I'm a guy-------- (talk) 20:44, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Hey Can Grape Macaron be my OC? [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 03:15, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Sure.HawkodileFan (talk) ok '[[User:U4Again| Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ''' 09:03, March 9, 2018 (UTC) For Macaron Madness In Episode2, U4Again and FoodCO gets penalty: Score swaps between both. Because FoodCO originally didn't know and U4Again didn't know too. -- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 11:30, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :Hold on:Apricot is already Eliminated, and How the F**k am I gonna change the score?! Is that you? Hm. FoodCO searched to get what U4Again don't knows.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 14:26, March 10, 2018 (UTC)